A Special Family Night (script)
The episode opens on the kids on the kids playing tag outside on the playset* Carson: Jess, you're it! Jessica: Oh well you better run because you're it next! Chris: Hey Jess! Catch me if you can! Jess: I'll get you. *She tries to get Chris but fails. She then tries to catch some more people and yet again fails* Jessica: It seems like I can't catch anyone *sighs* *Barney comes to life off screen and taps Jessica's sholder* Barney: Maybe I can help. Jess: Barney! *She hugs Barney* Barney: Oh look you caught me! *chuckles* Kids: Barney! *They all run into a group* Barney: Hi everybody what are you all doing today? Kennedy: Having fun that's for sure! *Hannah looks at her wristwatch* Hannah: Oh looks like I have to get these props to the classroom soon. Barney: What are the props for? Chris: Their for the family night show. Barney: Oh family night..isn't that when you bring your families to the school and show them what you've been learning all year? Hannah: Yep..we're having it on Thursday. Carson: After we show them what we have done this school year and then after that we put on a show Barney: a show..A show! Oh boy, oh boy! I love putting on a show. Kennedy: Okay then let's show you what we have so far come on! *the scene transits to the classroom as they walk into the classroom* Hannah: Here we are. *she places the bin of props near the toy box.* Barney: Oh great..now what do you guys have prepared for family night? Kennedy: Well first we are going to show our parents the art projects that we have work on for family night. Barney: Can you show me some of the projects? Kids: Sure Hannah: Umm..I think I'm going to stay back here. Barney: Are you sure? Hannah: Yea..you guys go ahead. *Everyone goes ahead and leaves Hannah behind. The clip transits to them near the art center* Barney: Oh wow! These are lovely pictures! Kids: Thanks Barney. Kennedy: Hey Barney look at this drawing of my family near the lake at the park Barney: That looks super-dee-duper! I see you drew your sister, Kelly. Kennedy: Yep. Carson: I drew me, my family and my dog all in front of our house playing ball. Barney: That looks like a lot of fun. Chris: My Mom said that she would love to see a picture with me and my brother Roger so I drew her one. Barney: That's very sweet of you Chris. Jessica: For my class we are making bird houses..would you like to see mine? Barney: I'd be delighted to see your bird house. *Jess gets the bird house out her backpack* Barney: Oh wow if I was a bird I would love to have a nest in there. Jess: Thanks Barney. Barney: Oh what's that. *Barney points to the window of the bird house which has a picture of Jess and her mom* Jessica: Oh well this bird house if for my mom so my teacher helped me put a picture of her in the window. "Me and My Family" starts up Barney: Wow it looks like you and all of your familes do all sorts of fun things together! Barney and Kids: I like my friends; we play each day, I listen to the things my teachers say, But the people I love especially are Me and my family. Me and my family. Kennedy: Me and my sister are quite a pair, We like to braid each other's hair. Chris: My brother wants to sit on my daddy's knee, Chris and Kennedy: Me and my family. Me and my family. Carson: Me and my dad drive all over town, We talk about things while we ride around, Jess: We go to the park or the library, Jess and Carson: Me and my family. Me and my family. Barney and Kids: I like my friends; we play each day, I listen to the things my teachers say, But the people I love especially are Me and my family. Me and my family. Kennedy: My grandparents take good care of me, And talk about the way things used to be, Carson: They take a lot of pictures so I can see, Kennedy and Carson: Me and my family. Me and my family. Chris: Like a big tree my family grew, Aunts and uncles and cousins too, Jess: Put them all together and what do you see? Chris and Jess: Me and my family. Me and my family. Barney and Kids: I like my friends; we play each day, I listen to the things my teachers say, But the people I love especially are Me and my family. Me and my family. We are a family. song ends Barney: You and your family..*chuckles* Hey you all are my family so how would you like me to draw your picture? Kids (in the scene): Yea! *scene transits to the kids posing for the picture* Carson: Barney, are you done yet? Kennedy: Yea we have been standing like this for a really long time..and I have an itch on my nose. Barney: Well I am almost done....there we are! Come on everyone look. *They walk over to the easle and it looks as Barney as painted a heart with love in the middle* Barney: How do you like my picture. Jess: Barney, you just drew a heart with the word love. Barney: Yes. Because family means love! Kids: Ohh Barney: Now let me just put this away and.. *Carson notices Hannah being upset* Carson: Barney, I think that Hannah is upset..maybe we should cheer her up. Barney: Oh..Why don't you guys stay behind I'll go talk to her. Barney: Hey Hannah, come here! Hannah: Okay *When shen walks back to the group they are talking.* Barney: Hello again. Hannah: Hello Kennedy: We were thinking of rehursing some songs for the show..but we can't choose just one! Barney: Hmm well..why don't you sing them all? Kids: Yea thats a good idea Hannah: I think I'm going to be sitting out again..but I'd be happy to watch. Kids: Okay. Chris: But just to let you know..if you want to join in go ahead. Jess: Hey guys I have a great song to strat us off..and we all know it. "Mr. Knickerbocker" music starts up Jess: Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like the way that you boppity-bop Kids (except Hannah): I like the way that you boppity-bop with your hands Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like the way that you boppty-bop I like the way that you boppity-bop with you mouth Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like the way that you boppity-bop Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like the way that you boppity-bop Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like the way that you boppity-bop Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like the way that you boppity-bop! song ends Barney: Yeah! *chuckles* Wan't that fun? Hannah: Yea..you guys did a really good job. Jess: My Mom said that she loved that one as a kid. Barney: Then she would love to hear that on Thursday. Hannah: Oh yea..family night. *Just as Hannah says that Kelly shows up through the classroom door* Kelly: Hey you all! All: Kelly! *They all run and to greet her* Kelly: So what's up? Kennedy: Nothing much we're just rehursing some songs for family night. Kelly: Oh family night. Hey Kennedy, are we still singing the sister song for the show? Kennedy: Of course big sister. Jess: Hey why don't you perform it right now? Kelly: Do you want to? Kennedy: Sure "The Sister Song" music starts up Barney: Oh great! I love songs like this! Kelly: Sometimes we're real close friends. We stay awake and talk at night. Kennedy: Other times we don't get along. There are even times we fight. Kelly: But I know she's always there. Kennedy: And I know she'll always care. She's my sister. Kelly: I love my sister. I've given her a great big hug When she was feeling bad. And then again I've said some things That have really made her mad. Kennedy: But I know she's always there. Kelly: And I know she'll always care. Kennedy: She's my sister. Kelly: I love my sister. Both: But I know she's always there. And I know she'll always care. She's my sister. I love my sister. She's my sister. I love my sister. song ends Barney: That was very sweet. *The kids agree* Kennedy: Oh thanks. Barney: I'm sure everyone at the show will love that song! Kelly: You know we put on a show everytime my cousins come over to play. Jess: Really? What they about? Kennedy: Just about anything. It's a tradition so we try to put on a show everytime they visit. Jess: Tradition..what's a tridition? Barney: Well a tra- Kelly: Barney, do you mind if I take the reigns on this one? Barney: Go ahead. "It's A Family Tradition" music starts up Kelly: Well a tradition is when something special you and your family does over and over again. Jess: Oh now I get it! Barney: A lot of families have traditions..why don't name some of them? Kids: We-ee-ee gather as a family We do-oo-oo many fun things, it's true. Barney: Over and over and over and over again. It's a family tradition Jess: Every Sunday afternoon, we eat meatballs and spaghetti. Sundays and spaghetti is a family tradition. Barney and Kids: We-ee-ee gather as a family We do-oo-oo many fun things, it's true. Over and over and over and over again. It's a family tradition Kelly: Before I go to school, I kiss my mom goodbye. Mommy's goodbye kiss is a family tradition. Barney and Kids: We-ee-ee gather as a family We do-oo-oo many fun things, it's true. Over and over and over and over again. It's a family tradition Carson: In August, when it's hot, we drive up to the lake. Our vacation at the lake is a family tradition. Barney and Kids: We-ee-ee gather as a family We do-oo-oo many fun things, it's true. Over and over and over and over again. It's a family tradition Over and over and over and over again. It's a family tradition! song ends Barney: You see traditions can be from putting on shows to going to the beach. Their's a special tradition for every family. Kelly: Yep..hey! Why don't we sing that song at the show? *Kids agree* Hannah: Oh yea..family night. Kelly: Barney, I think that Hannah maybe sad. Barney: Oh I'll go check on her..Would you guys mind going over to the science center for a few minuites? Kelly: Sure..come on guys *the group of kids walk away as Barney turns to Hannah Barney: Hannah..is something about family night bothering you? Hannah: Maybe..well yes. Barney: What's wrong? Hannah: Well..I'm not going to family night. Barney: Why not? Hannah: Because..my family isn't special enough. Barney: What makes you say that? Hannah: Well everyone elses family is normal but mine isn't because I was adopted. Barney: No family is normal their all are differnt and special just like you. Hannah: Really? Barney: Of course. Hannah: Thanks Barney. *They hug* Barney: Are you second guessing family night? Hannah: Yea..I think I may go! *The other's come back* Kelly: What was wrong? Barney: Well Hannah wasn't going to family night. Chris: Why's that? Hannah: Because I thought that my family wasn't special..but you know who *she points to Barney* helped be change my mind. Kennedy: Why did you think that? Hannah: Well don't laugh at me but..I was adpoted. Carson: Oh Hannah we would never laugh at you. You're our friend and friends. Barney: Yea remember any family with love is just right for all of us. "My Family's Just Right For Me" music starts up (rendition is similar to "The One and Only You") Barney: Oh, a family is people and a family is love. That's a family. Barney and Kids: They come in all different sizes and different kinds, But mine's just right for me. Yeah, mine's just right for me. Kelly and Kennedy: I've got a friend who lives with his mom and dad, With his brother and his sister, too. They've got a cat and a dog and a pet bullfrog And I'm really glad they do. Barney and Kids: Oh, a family is people and a family is love. That's a family. They come in all different sizes and different kinds, But mine's just right for me. Yeah, mine's just right for me. Carson and Chris: There's a girl I know who lives with her mom. Her dad lives far away. Although she sees her parents just one at a time They both love her everyday. Barney and Kids: Oh, a family is people and a family is love. That's a family. They come in all different sizes and different kinds, But mine's just right for me. Yeah, mine's just right for me. Jess and Hannah: I know a boy who's new, he just moved in. He moved from Alabama. And the person who's the head of his family, is his loving, dear old gramma. Hannah: Oh, a family is people and a family is love. That's a family. Barney and Kids: They come in all different sizes and different kinds, But mine's just right for me. Yeah, mine's just right for me. song ends Barney: You guys are going to do great at the show I just know it! Kelly: Espeacilly with Hannah Kids: Yea! Barney: No matter how big or small it's love that makes a family just like how I love you. Kids: Thanks "I Love You" music starts up Barney: I Love You, You Love Me Were a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Wont you say you love me too? Barney and Kids: I Love you you love me were best friends like friends should be with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you wont you say you love me to? song ends *Kids say goodbye and leave put of the classroom door (into the school) as Barney turns into a plush Hannah turns around* Hannah: Thanks for helping me Barney. You're a big part of my family *she kisses the plush and walks away and the episode comes to a close *